My Life
by KodyMarieFuller
Summary: Piper and Leo were married 5 years and have twin girls. No Wyatt or Chris in this story. Nor Prue. Phoebe and Paige are not married nor in a serious relationship with anybody.
1. My Twin Girls

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Charmed or any of the characters in this story except Keeleigh and Kody.

Piper and Leo Wyatt had been married for about 5 years, and had twin girls, Keeleigh and Kody who were 3. They could be quite a handful at times, but being magical, who wouldn't expect it. After all, their aunts were Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews. Kody was the younger twin and she sat next to her sister pushing her. Kee looked at Kody and pushed her back. Kody laughed and pushed her more and into the table. Kee's head hit the table and she frowned and shoved Kody down onto the floor.

Kody screamed and pulled her sister down and bit her. Kee cried some and smacked her. Kody cried and bit her more. Leo was 'up there' with the Elders about some new charge. Kee slapped her again "Stop!"

"YOU!" Kody yelled and she bit her even more in the same spot.

Kee slapped her again "No you!"

"You!" Kody yelled and slapped her back.

Phoebe came in from work, "Whoa... Piper!" Piper still owned P3 but was finding harder and harder to work and raise the girls. Kee slapped her harder.

Piper came down "Huh?" Phoebe pointed to the girls. Kody slapped her back and bit her even more. Kee hit her again. Piper pulled them apart "Hey you two stop." Kody kicked her sister. Phoebe shook her head and went to her room. Kee kicked her back. "I said stop." Piper said.

Kody slapped her mom, "Shut up!"

"No both of you stop it right now."

"Shut up!" Kody slapped her again.

Piper smacked her hand "Stop it." Kody looked up at her mom with tears in her eyes and ran to her room. Kee went to hers too and Piper followed after Kody "Sweetie wait." Kody looked at Piper and she closed her door. Piper had never slapped them before. Piper went into her room and sat beside her "I'm sorry."

Kody looked at her and then crawled into bed. Piper went over to her picked her up and put her in her lap "I really am." Kody put her face in her hands and cried. Piper rubbed her back "I really am sweetie."

"I miss daddy..." Leo had been gone for about a week.

"I miss Daddy too sweetie, but he'll be back really soon."

Kody nodded some. Phoebe came in, "Hey Pipes..."

Piper kept rubbing Kody's back and looked at her "Yeah?"

"Um... I know I promised to watch the twins tonight... but I really have a lot of work to do."

"It's okay."

Phoebe nodded, "Sorry..." She went back to her room. Piper kissed Kody's head and kept rubbing her back. Kody held onto her shirt and yawned. Piper kept rubbing her back and rocked her. Kody still held onto her and slowly fell asleep. She hadn't napped all day and gets really cranky. Piper kept rocking her and then stood up with Kody and went to her room and laid her down and changed into her work clothes. Kody still slept.

Kee came in, "Mommy?"

Piper looked at Kee "Yeah sweetie?"

"If Aunt Phoebe not watch us... then who? Aunt Paige is out member?"

"Y'all are coming with me to work."

Kee nodded some, "She didn't takes a nap today."

"Well she'll be in a better mood when she wakes up."

Kee nodded, "When we gotta go?" She went and climbed up on the bed.

"In a little bit."

Kee nodded, "Kay momma." She laid back and watched TV. Piper smiled and kissed her head and sat by her. Kee put her head on her. Piper kissed her head again. Kee just watched TV and Leo orbed in.

Piper smiled "Hi honey."

Leo smiled and went and kissed her, "Hi baby." He kissed Kee's head, "Sweet pea."

Kee smiled "Hi daddy." Piper smiled more.

Leo smiled and sat down too, "So... whatcha girls doing?"

"Just sitting around. Getting ready to go to work."

Leo smiled and nodded, "Taking the twins?"

"Yeah I am." Leo nodded some.

She smiled "Okay."

Leo smiled and kissed her, "Where's Kod?" Kody was buried under the blankets and pillows like normal. Piper pointed to the lump in the covers. Leo smiled, "Cute... Just like how you sleep." Kody moved some and put her feet under her sister.

"You love it." Kee looked at Kody's feet and kept her head on her mom.

Leo nodded, "Yup." He gently pulled the covers off Kody's face and she buried her face against Piper's butt. Piper rubbed Kody's back and smiled some. Leo smiled and kissed her. Piper kissed him back. Leo smiled and looked at the clock and went to get cleaned up. Piper smiled and watched him. Leo smiled more and then finished getting ready and held his hands out to her to pull her up. Piper took his hands and stood up and orbed the kids to her. They went to P3.


	2. Family Night At P3

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN CHARMED OR IT'S CHARACTERS. I JUST OWN KEELEIGH AND KODY.

Around 10 Leo went behind the bar and wrapped his arms around Piper and kissed her neck, the twins were at home

Around 10 Leo went behind the bar and wrapped his arms around Piper and kissed her neck, the twins were at home. Phoebe came and got them. Piper smiled and leaned back on him. Leo smiled and kept on and slowly slid his hand down to her thigh. Piper smiled and took his hand and led him to the back room. Leo smiled and put her up against the wall and kissed her and then her neck.

Piper wrapped her arms around his neck and moved against him. Leo moaned a little and literally tore her clothes off and kissed her collarbone. Piper ran her fingers through his hair and moved against him more. Leo bit his lip and started unbuttoning his shirt and still kissed her neck. Piper pulled his shirt off and let him kiss her neck and unbuttoned his pants. Leo started giving her hickey when she got his pants down. Piper pushed his pants and boxers down and moved her hand against him.

Leo moaned more and he instantly pushed inside her. Piper moaned and moved with him. Leo picked her up and put her against the door and went really hard and deep. Piper moaned more and wrapped her legs around him and bit his ear. Leo moaned and went deeper. Piper moaned and moved with him. Leo went harder, "God I missed you."

"I've missed you too." Leo smiled and kept going. Piper bit his ear again. Leo moaned more and went even harder. Piper bit his ear again. He went even harder. She moved with him more and tightened her legs. Leo kept sleeping with her and after a while he moaned and let go. Piper did too and kissed his neck. "Wow."

Leo smiled, "That was amazing."

Piper nodded and kissed him again. "Oh yeah."

Leo kissed her back and put her back down, "This is where you conceived the twins..."

She smiled "I know." Leo smiled and kissed her head and Paige walked in and just kind of froze and was speechless. Leo quickly slipped his boxers and pants on. Piper went and got some extra clothes and put them on.

"…I came to tell you I was going home..." She quickly left. Leo looked at Piper's clothes and smiled. Piper smiled and kissed him. Leo kissed her back

Piper smiled "I love you."

"I love you too, and our girls." When Leo said that the twins orbed in screaming and they ran out front. Piper smiled and shook her head. Leo smiled, "They take after you." He went out front too. Kody was chasing Kee around with a pair of scissors. Piper followed and took the scissors away.

Kody looked up at her and frowned some, "Momma..."

"You don't need them." Kody sighed.

Piper's friend came up, "So... how do you tell them apart?"

"Kee is taller than Kody and Kody is more hyper than Kee.

Megan smiled a little, "What happened to Ms. I'm not good enough for anyone?" Kee and Kody ran off to play with Leo.

Piper smiled some "Well I found the best one."

"Oh yeah? How'd you manage that one?"

"Marry an angel?"

"Yeah right... if that was at all possible." Kody climbed up on the stage and was distracting the band. Piper went and got her down.

"No!" Kody ran away from her, still on the stage. Piper went and got her again. Kody laughed and ran away again. Piper smiled and chased after her. Kody kept running and she stopped when she had nowhere else to go and she turned to face her mom. Piper smiled and scooped her up. Kody giggled. Piper kissed her head.

Kody giggled more, "Hi momma..."

Piper smiled "Hi sweetie."

Kody giggled more and swung her legs, "Mys wikes comings to yous work..."

Piper smiled "I know you do. "

"We does it every night momma?"

"If you wanna."

Kody smiled, "Pwomise?"

Piper nodded "I promise."

Kody nodded, "Kays Momma." Piper smiled and kissed her head and rubbed her back. Kody wrapped her arms around her mom. Piper held onto her and kissed her head again. Kody smiled some. Piper smiled and danced with her. Kody laughed and wrapped her legs around her.

Leo saw them and smiled and looked down at Kee "You wanna dance too?"

Kee nodded and smiled "Yeah." Leo smiled and picked her up and they went and danced too. Kee smiled and put her head on him. Leo kissed her head and he kept dancing with her. Kee yawned some and held onto her dad. Leo rubbed her back and kept dancing.


	3. Fighting Until Bed

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHARMED OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHARMED OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.

The twins finally fell asleep around one in the morning. Kee was still holding onto her dad. Piper looked at Leo and smiled. Leo smiled and went over by her and wrapped his free arm around her and kissed her head. Piper moved and kissed him. Leo smiled and kissed her back.

Piper kissed him more "Wanna go home?"

Leo nodded some, "Yeah."

Piper smiled "Yay." Leo smiled and they went to the car and he gently put Kee in her seat and when he took Kod from Piper she opened her eyes. He smiled and kissed her head and put her in her seat. Kody rubbed her eyes and looked around. He smiled and got in and they went home.

Kody yawned some, "Momma dwink..." Piper handed her, her drink. Kody put her cuppy in her mouth and put her head back and looked out her window. Piper smiled and kept driving. Kee was snoring some. Kody slapped her sister so she'd stop snoring. Kee moved some and kept on. Kody slapped her again but harder. Kee cried some and looked over at Kody. Kody looked at her, "Shut up..."

"Leave me alone."

"Well shut up..." Kee smacked Kody's drink out of her hand. Kody screamed and pulled her hair.

Kee cried and smacked Kody. "Let go!" Kody pulled her hair even harder. Kee smacked Kody in her face. Kody grabbed on to her face and climbed out of her seat and beat her sister. Kee hit her more. Kody kept hitting her back and pulled her hair more.

Leo reached back and pulled Kody off, "Stop or your both gonna be in trouble."

Kee looked at Leo with tears in her eyes "She started it!"

"I'm just saying sweetie." Kody slapped her sister again. Kee cried and hit her in the nose. Kody cried and hit her in the mouth. Kee hit her in the nose again. Kody's nose was bleeding and she fell back onto the floor and she hit her head. Piper pulled over and looked back at them. Kody was lying on the floor and she looked up at Piper.

Piper moved and helped her up. Kody got up and she still looked at her mom. "Are you okay?" Kody nodded a little. Kee just crossed her arms and looked out the window. Kody wiped her blood off her face, as it still bleed and she wiped her hand across Kee's face. Kee puked in the floorboard.

"Ewwie!" Kody yelled, "Momma... hers puked..." Piper nodded and Kee puked more. Kody made a far and she climbed up on Leo's lap. Kee puked more and piper went home with them and cleaned the puke up and then Kee. Kody looked at them, "We in trouble mommy?"

"Yes you are."

"Why not her!"

"You both are." Kody just crossed her arms and then slapped Kee again and ran inside and climbed in bed. She had blood all over her. Piper went after her and cleaned her up. Kee coughed some more and puked on Leo's shoes. Leo made a face and picked her up and rubbed her back. Kody slapped and kicked at piper and wouldn't let her clean her up. "Kody Marie stop it." Kee coughed and puked more. Kody kicked at her more.

Leo kept rubbing her back, "Relax... your okay."

"Kody...stop." Kee cried a little more and coughed and puked more.

Leo kept rubbing her back, "Shhh... Your okay." Kody kicked her mom in the face. Piper looked at Kody a second and handed her the rag and went to her room. Kee held onto Leo. Kody frowned and started crying when her mom left. Leo kissed her head and rocked her some.

A few minutes later piper came back in. Kee kept crying and held onto Leo's shirt. Kody was still crying and didn't see her come back in. Leo kissed her head. Piper went and sat by her and went to clean her up again. Kee cried until she fell asleep. Leo went into the twins' room and laid Kee down. Kody looked at Piper still crying some. Piper finished cleaning her up. Kody was still crying a little.

Piper held her "Its okay stop crying." Kody grabbed onto Piper's shirt and buried her face against her. Piper rubbed her back. Kee still held onto Leo's shirt. Leo rubbed her back and gently got her to let go and she slowly got out of the bed. Kody yawned and slowly fell back asleep. Piper rubbed her back and covered her up. Kody still grasped onto her shirt. Piper still held her. Kody still just slept and held onto her shirt.

_So we ran out of things already so we're going to make it a few years later. But if you have any ideas, please feel free to email them to me at __ and title it Story Ideas. Thanks, Kody._


	4. Second Grade Troubles

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHARMED OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHARMED OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.

Few years later the girls were in second grade and in the same classes. Kody hated school with a passion and she kept throwing things around. Jake smiled and tossed a paper wad at Kody. Kee was sitting there reading. Kody giggled and threw one back at him. Jake was a kids and him and Kody had instantly become friends. Jake smiled and did it again.

Kody threw more and one bounced off her sister's head and she giggled more, "Sorry." Kee looked at her and went back to reading. Jake smiled and tossed another one. Kody laughed and she went and sat by him and stuffed some paper down his shirt. Jake smiled and did the same to her.

The teacher looked at them, "Kody... Jake..."

Jake looked up "Huh?"

"That's enough... Kody back to your seat... your all supposed to be reading."

Kody groaned, "I HATE READING!" Jake rolled his eyes. Adam came and knocked on the door.

The teacher opened the door, "Can I help you?"

He handed her a paper "I'm new."

She looked at the paper, "Okay you can go sit next to Kee. Kee please raise your hand." Kee kept reading and raised her hand. Adam smiled and went and sat next to Kee. Kody and Jake threw more paper wads at each other. Kee looked at Adam and smiled. Jake poked Kody. Kody giggled some and poked him back.

Adam smiled at Kee, "Hi. I'm Adam Burke." Jake poked her again.

Kee smiled "I'm Keeleigh Wyatt." Kody giggled more.

Adam smiled, "That's a cute name."

The teacher looked a Jake and Kody again, "Hey..."

Kody looked at her, "SHUT UP!"

Kee blushed "Thanks."

The teacher looked at them "Office now."

Jake and Kody rolled their eyes and left. Adam watched them, "He's my cousin... Jake is..."

Kee looked at him "She's my sister."

"Oh... lucky you."

Kody went into the office, "Mr. Case... I'm back." She was their every day and he's been threatening to call Piper.

"Something like that."

Case looked at her "Now I'm really calling your mom." Adam smiled.

Kody rolled her eyes, "Sure..." Mr. Case called Piper. Kee smiled back at him.

Piper picked up "Hello?"

"Yes Mrs. Wyatt. This is Mr. Case... um... you need to come get your daughter."

"Oh c'mon!" Kody yelled.

"Which daughter?"

Kee looked at Adam, "What book are you reading?"

Adam shrugged, "I don't have a book..."

"Kody."

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute." Kee pointed to the book beside him.

Adam looked at the book, "Oh... Um... Fivel Goes West..."

"Alright." Mr. Case said. Kody groaned and sat down.

"I liked that one." Kee said. Piper left and went to the school.

Adam nodded, "Me too." Kody was swinging her feet.

"How many times have you read it?" Piper came in and looked at Kody.

"Twice..."

Kody looked at her, "Hi mommy...?"

"Me too." Kee said.

Piper looked at Kody "Well hi."

Adam smiled, "Sweet." Kody twirled her hair and looked at her mom.

Piper looked at her "C'mon." Kee smiled more.

"Am I in trouble?" She got up and stood by her. Adam smiled and Jake got sent back to class since it was his first time in trouble.

"Yeah you are."

Kody frowned some, "But Momma..."

"No buts about it. You are. You know better."

"But mommy...!"

"No you are."

"I don't like school! I'm not a geek like you were and Kee is!"

"Well you still cant act up."

Kody crossed her arms, "Not like you care anyway. Cause I'm not your precious Keeleigh..."

"I do too care about you."

"Nuh uh... All you ever talk about is Kee."

"I talk about you too."

"No you don't..."

"Yes I do."

"Okay..." She went out to the car. Piper followed and they left. Kody just sat in her seat and looked out the window. Piper went home.


	5. Questions and Answers

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHARMED OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN KEELEIGH, KODY, ADAM AND JAKE.

When they got home Kody went straight to her room. Piper shook her head some. Kody stayed in her room the rest of the day and finally Piper, Leo and Kee were getting ready to go to P3 and Kody still laid in her bed. Piper went up to Kody's room "Come on sweetie. Time to go." Kody just lay in bed facing the wall. Piper went and picked her up. Kody looked at her and then away again. Piper put her shoes on and they left.

When they got to P3 Kody went inside and went into the back room and watched TV. Kee watched her go and went and sat on the counter by her mom and dad. Leo smiled at Kee some and looked at piper, "I've never seen her stay this mad before..." Kee put her head on her dad.

Piper looked at him "Me either."

Leo kissed Kee's head and looked at Piper, "She'll get over it..."

"I hope so." Kee kept her head on her dad.

"She will." Piper nodded some. Leo smiled and kissed her forehead. Piper kissed him. Kee yawned some. Leo kissed her back and then rubbed Kee's back.

A few hours later Kee was asleep and Kody came out and climbed up on the counter. Piper smiled "Hi."

"Hi..."

You in a better mood?"

"I guess..."

"You guess?" Kody nodded some. "I'd hope you are."

Kody looked at her, "...Why?"

"I don't like you being in a bad mood." Kody shrugged some. "Okay? Please don't be in a bad mood?"

"I'm not in a bad mood..."

"Okay." Kody nodded some and watched the band. Piper kissed her head. Kody leaned back on her. Piper kissed her head again. Kody still leaned on her and watched the band. Piper kissed her head again. Kee moved some and held onto Leo's shirt. Leo rubbed Kee's back. Kody stood up on sat on her mom's head. Piper laughed some and held onto her. Kody swung her legs. Leo shook his head at them.

Piper smiled some at Leo, and held onto Kody. Kody looked down at her, "I'm bored..."

Piper looked up at her "What do you wanna do?"

"Smoke some dope..."

Piper laughed some "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Cause you don't need to do that."

"Okay..."

"We'll do something else fun. I promise."

"Okay..." Piper smiled at Kody. Kody smiled and went back to sitting on her head. Piper smiled some more. Kody swung her legs more, "Momma I'm bored..."

Piper laughed some "Well, what do you want to do?"

"I told you already..."

"Well, besides that."

"Please mommy!"

"What else do you wanna do, besides that."

"Drink some beer..."

"Besides that."

Kody groaned, "Momma..."

"Whatie?"

"Stop being a fun sucker..."

"Well, you're too little for that stuff."

"Well I might not be..."

"Trust me, you are."

"Yeah, yeah." She crossed her arms.

"It'll be okay." Piper said. Kody went and sat on the bar again and put her chin on her hands. Piper frowned a little. Kody had a smiled, she loved screwing with her mom, but Piper couldn't see it. Piper looked over at her "Please don't be upset with me." Kody was holding back her giggles and was pretending to ignore her. Leo smiled some. Piper sighed a little.

Kody giggled a little and covered her mouth. Piper heard Kody giggle and she reached over and tickled her. Kody laughed hoped off the bar and stuck her tongue out at her, "Ha-ha you can't get me." She ran off.

Piper ran after her and scooped her up "Oh, I did." Kody laughed and put her head against her. Piper smiled and kissed her head.

Kody giggled some and laid in her arms, "Momma?"

Piper looked at her "Whatie?"

"When do I gotta go back to school?"

"In a few days."

Kody smiled, "Yay!"

Piper smiled "How come?"

"I like staying home with you..."

"Well, I like you staying home with me too." Kody smiled and kept her head against her. Piper smiled and kissed her head again "I love you."

"I love you too." Piper smiled and kissed her head again and went back and sat down. Kody stayed lying in her arms and orbed a sippy to her, the girls still got them because well lets face it... they'd make a mess. Piper smiled and rubbed her back. Kody drank her sippy. Piper kept rubbing her back. Kody shook her head some at her mom.

Piper looked at her "Whatie?"

"No do that..."

Piper stopped "Sorry." Kody nodded and put her head back against her. Piper kissed her head again. Kee started snoring some.

Kody looked over at Kee, "Yeah right..." Kee kept snoring.

Piper looked at Kody "Yeah right what?"

Kody looked at Piper, "Make her stop..."

"She can't help it sweetie."

"Why not?"

"She's always done that."

"I haven't."

"I know you haven't silly."

"Well... then what's been wrong with me?"

"You've just been really little sweetie. Y'all were born early."

Kody looked at her, "Why?"

Piper shrugged some "I dunno. You just were."

"You not want us?"

"Yes I did." Kody nodded some. Piper smiled and kissed her head again. Kody giggled and she finally fell asleep. Piper smiled and walked over to Leo, "Ready to go?"

Leo nodded, "Yup."

"Kay." She got her stuff and they left.


	6. Painful Bus Ride

A few days later Kody was supposed to be going back to school but she refused to get up

A few days later Kody was supposed to be going back to school but she refused to get up. Piper shook her some "C'mon sweetie. You gotta get up." Kody groaned and put her pillow over her head. "Yeah, c'mon sweetie."

"No..." She whined.

Kee stood in the doorway, "She should have went to bed sooner..."

Piper looked at Kee some "Yeah." She looked at Kody "C'mon Kod."

"No Mommy..." Kody whined.

"How come?"

"Tired..."

"I know but you have to go back to school today." Kody groaned some and sat up. Piper kissed her head some and handed her some clothes. Kody just swatted at the clothes. "No you need the clothes sweetie." Kody just whined more and sat on her bed. Piper looked at her "I know but you have to." Kody frowned and orbed her clothes on and went downstairs. Piper shook her head and they all went downstairs.

Kody was downstairs eating breakfast with her dad and went she was done and finished getting ready she went out to wait for the bus. Piper looked at the girls "Do you want me to take y'all to school today?"

Kee nodded, "Yeah." Kody just was still sitting outside and had her arms crossed. Piper went and stood by Kody "Do you want me to take you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't... take your stupid daughter..." The bus came and Kody got on it and sat down. Piper frowned some and went and took Kee to school. On Piper's way home from taking Kee to school her phone started ringing.

Piper picked up "Hello?"

"Mrs.. Wyatt...?"

"Yes?"

"Um... this is Mrs. Evans... um... there's been an accident with the bus... and... Well... the kids are really hurt..."

Piper stopped her car "What?"

"Yeah... Kody and Jake both got thrown from their seats..."

"Are they okay? Where are they?"

"They on the way to the hospital."

"Okay. I'll be there soon." She hung up and went to the hospital. Jake's mom was there and talking to the doctor. Piper went and stood by her.

Tori looked at Piper, "They're both in a coma... and she's got a broken arm and he's got a broken wrist..."

Piper wiped her face off Are we going to get to see them?"

"Not for a while…"

"Why?"

Tori shrugged some, "I'm not sure..."

"That's stupid."

"I know..." Tori sat down and waited.

Kee orbed in "Where is she?"

Piper looked at Kee, "What are you doing?"

"Where is she?"

"She's in a coma sweetie…"

Kee shook her head "No." Piper nodded a little and pulled Kee into her arms. Kee held onto her mom and cried "No."

Piper rubbed her back, "She's gonna be okay honey." Kee just kept crying. Piper kept rubbing her back. A little later the doctor cam and told Tori that Jake had woken. Kody on the other hand still hadn't. Kee had cried herself to sleep and was holding onto Piper. Piper looked up "Can we see her?" The doctor nodded and showed them to Kody's room.

Kee was still asleep. Leo came in after them. Kody's arm was casted and she had about 30 stitches across her forehead. Piper frowned and sat by her. Leo kissed Piper's forehead. Piper looked at him "How did Kee know?"

Leo shrugged, "I have no idea."

"She just orbed in freaking out."

"Wow... I honestly have no idea how she knew Hon. We'll have to ask her..." She nodded and looked at the girls.


	7. Kee's Big Day

About two months later Kee had stopped eating and talking and stuff

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHARMED OR IT'S CHARACTERS. I JUST OWN KEE, KODY, ADAM, AND JAKE.

About two months later Kee had stopped eating and talking and stuff. One day she ran to her mom "Kody."

Piper looked down at her, "Huh?" Piper had been a little distant from everyone.

"Kody... She's awake."

Piper looked at her confused, "How do you know...?"

"I just do. Come on mommy."

"Ok..." She took Kee's hand. Kee orbed to Kody. Kody was lying in her bed looking around, and she was scared since she couldn't remember what happened. Kee ran over and climbed by her and hugged her. Kody hugged her back and held onto her.

Kee held onto her "You ok?"

Kody nodded a little and looked at Piper, "Mommy."

"Yeah sweetie?"

"What happened?"

"The bus had an accident."

"... When?"

"About two months ago."

"... Oh..."

"Yeah. But you're awake now so it's all better." Kody nodded a little bit. Piper kissed her head. Kee put her head on Kody. Kody snuggled up to her sister. Kee kept her head on Kody and put her arm across her. Leo orbed in and stood beside Piper. Piper put her head on Leo and Kody held onto Kee and slowly fell asleep. Kee held onto Kody and watched her sleep. Piper kept her head on Leo. Leo kissed her head and watched the twins.

A few days later, Kody was released from the hospital but she was on complete bed rest for the next two months. She was only allowed to the bathroom, and that was with someone helping her. When Kee was supposed to go back to school she looked at her mom "I don't want to go."

"Sweetie you have to go..."

"No I don't want to go."

"You have to… she's gonna be here when you get home."

"No I still don't want to."

"Kee you have too..."

"No. I'm not." She orbed to her room.

Piper groaned, "Leo!"

Leo came down "Yeah?"

"Please do something with your daughter..."

"What happened?"

"She doesn't want to go..."

"Oh..." He went upstairs. Kee was sitting on Kody's bed. Leo looked at her "You need to go to school sweetie."

"But I wanna stay home!" Kody moved some.

"But you need to go back. She's going to be fine sweetie."

"I wanna stay home daddy!"

"Don't yell. And you're going back. She's fine now."

"I'll just orb back home!"

"No I'll make it to where you can't. You have to go back."

"No you wont and no I'm not!" Kody moved more and opened her eyes.

Leo bound her powers and orbed her to school. He saw Kody and smiled some "Sleep good?"

Kody rubbed her eyes and looked at him, "Umhmm..."

He smiled "That's good. Are you hungry?"

Kody nodded some, "Umhmm." Leo picked her up and took her downstairs. Kody held onto him and put her head against him. Leo got her some food. Kody smiled some.

Piper looked at Leo, "She's supposed to be on bed rest Leo..."

"I know but she was hungry." Piper nodded some and watched Kody. Leo got her some food and sat her down. Kody ate her food.

Meanwhile at the school, Kee frowned and went and sat at her desk. Adam looked at Kee, "Where ya been?"

Kee looked at him "With my sister."

Jake looked at Kee, "She doing better?"

Kee nodded a little "Yeah."

Adam looked back at Kee, "You okay?"

Kee nodded a little "I guess." Adam nodded a little. Kee sighed some and doodled some. Kee doodled and then laid her head down.

"Miss Wyatt... you need to lift your head up please." The teacher said.

Kee looked at her "No."

"Now."

"No I'm not."

"Then go down to the office and don't come back here the rest of the day."

"Fine." She went to the office.

Mr. Case looked at her, "Which Wyatt are you...?"

"Keeleigh."

"Okay Keeleigh… what can I do for you?"

"I was told to come in here."

"For?"

"I wouldn't keep my head up."

"Okay... well we have two choices here... you can go back to class and do what your told or we can send ya home..."

"Send me home."

"Okay..." Mr. Case called the house phone.

Kody orbed it to her, "Hello...?"

"Is your mom there?"

"Umm... yeah... Mommy."

Piper answered the phone, "Hello?"

"This is Mr. case. Can you come get Keeleigh?"

"Uh... can I know what she did first...?"

"Not listening in class."

Piper sighed, "Yeah I'm on my way" He hung up and Kee just sat there.

Kody looked at Piper, "Can I come with you?"

"You're not supposed to, but yeah you can." Kody smiled and held her arms up. Piper picked her up and kissed Leo and left.


	8. Mommy And Daddy Time

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHARMED OR IT'S CHARACTERS

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHARMED OR IT'S CHARACTERS. I JUST OWN KEE, KODY, ADAM, AND JAKE.

Leo smiled and went and laid on the couch. Kody sat in her chair, "When do I gotta go back to school?"

"Not for a little bit."

Kody nodded some, "Kay." They got to the school and went in. Kody swung her legs some and rested her head against her mom. Kee looked up at Piper.

"Come on. Let's go." Piper said. Jake saw them and ran over to Kody.

Kody smiled and got down and hugged him, "You better too?"

Jake hugged her back "Yeah. When ya coming back? I miss ya."

Kody looked up at Piper, "How long Mommy?"

"Two months…"

Kody looked at Jake, "Two months..."

Jake frowned "That's forever."

Kody nodded some, "I'm not even suppose to be outta bed..."

"That's no fun."

"I know... That's what sissy's for."

Jake smiled, "What's she do?"

"She stays wif me."

Jake nodded "Ooh." Kody just nodded some.

They went back to the car and started home, Piper looked at Kody, "Who's that?"

"Jake."

"Oh your friend?"

"He's just a friend mom."

"Okay." They got home and Kee went to her room.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"I do sweetie." Kody nodded a little and went to jump out of the car. "Be easy sweetie." Kody rolled her eyes and she carefully got out. They went in. Leo was asleep on the couch. Kody orbed upstairs into her sister's room. Kee looked at Kody "You feeling okay?" Kody nodded some and lay next to her. Kee put her head against her. Kody held onto Kee's shirt. Kee yawned some and held onto her. Kody yawned and fought with the covers. Kee fixed the covers for her and put her head back against her. Kody ended up falling asleep. Kee did too.

Piper went and kissed Leo. Leo moved a little and looked up at her. Piper smiled and kissed him more. Leo smiled and kissed her back. Piper sat on him and kissed him more. Leo wrapped his arms around her waist and sat up and kissed her back. Piper kissed his neck. Leo closed his eyes and ran his hands up her shirt.

Piper kissed his neck more and then his ear. Leo moaned a little and unclasped her bra and ran his hands around to the front and squeezed her some. Piper bit his ear some and moved a little. Leo moaned a little more, "Whatcha think about a baby?"

Piper nodded and moved more "I'd like one."

"With me?" He pulled her shirt off and pulled her bra off.

Piper smiled "Well yeah." She pulled his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants and moved against him. Leo bit his lip and laid her back and pulled her pants and underwear off and then pulled her back up on him and he kissed her neck. Piper moved against him more. Leo moaned some more and nibbled on her ear. Piper slid her hand in his boxers and rubbed the tip of him.

Leo moaned some more and nibbled on her ear even more. Piper smiled and squeezed him some. Leo closed his eyes, "That's... not fair..." Piper smiled and did it again. "...Piper..." He hissed.

Piper kissed him "What?"

Leo kissed her back, "Play fair..." Piper smirked and rubbed him more. Leo whimpered a little, "Piper..." Piper kissed his neck and moved and pulled his pants and boxers off and sat on him again and slid him inside her. Leo moaned some more when he felt the inside of her and he put his head against her. Piper kissed his head and started moving. Leo kissed her collarbone and moved with her and put his hands on her hips.

Piper moved harder. Leo pushed himself in deeper and moved her harder. Piper went harder and faster. Leo kissed her collarbone and neck some more. Piper moaned and went even harder. Leo pulled her even harder and he sucked on her boob. Piper dug her nails in his back and went harder. Leo moaned and he sucked harder and nibbled on her. She kept going. Leo kissed her boob and switched and did the same thing to the other one.

Piper moaned and went even harder and faster. Leo smiled and kept on and kept moving with her. Piper held his head to her and went even harder. Leo kept on and pulled her even harder. Piper moaned again and went faster. Leo held onto her butt and kept on and he had his eyes closed. Piper moved more and bit his ear. Leo moaned and bit down on her and pulled her even harder.

Piper bit his ear more and went even harder. Leo bit down on her harder and left teeth marks on her boob. Piper moaned and bit his ear again. Leo bit down even harder and closed his eyes again and moved her harder. Piper bit his ear more. Leo moaned more and pulled her harder and moved under her faster. Piper moaned and moved them around so he was top and wrapped her legs around him. Leo went really hard and fast so it hurt her.

Piper bit her lip and tightened her legs. Leo moaned some and went even harder. Piper dug her nails into his back. Leo moaned more and made it hurt her more. Piper bit her lip. Leo looked at her "... You okay?"

Piper looked at him and nodded "Yeah." Leo nodded and went faster harder and deeper and watched her. Piper moaned more and held onto him.

Leo kept going and Phoebe and Paige come home, "God good...!" Leo jumped some and he let go and quickly pulled a blanket over them.


	9. Who Do You Like?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHARMED OR IT'S CHARACTERS

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHARMED OR IT'S CHARACTERS. I JUST OWN KEE, KODY, ADAM, AND JAKE.

Piper let go too and put her face against Leo's neck. Leo smiled and kissed her head and orbed them up to their room and he climbed off her. Piper looked at him and smiled "Wow."

Leo smiled and nodded, "Umhmm." He put his arm around her and kissed her head. Piper snuggled up to him. Leo kissed her head again and yawned a little.

"Tired?"

Leo nodded, "Umhmm."

"How come?"

"Because loving you takes a lot outta me."

"Oh really?"

Leo nodded, "But it's worth it every time."

"I'd hope so."

Leo smiled, "It is."

"Good." Leo smiled and kissed her head again. Piper smiled and snuggled closer to him. Leo wrapped his arm tighter around her. Piper put her arm across him and yawned some. Leo smiled and closed his eyes.

(_A/N: So… it's going to be 5 months forward and the twins' birthday is July 16__th__ and 3 days away.)_

Piper was about 5 months pregnant and was really big already. Kee was still being really protective of Kody, and she looked over and was watching her mom's stomach move when the baby would kick. Kody had her head on her sister and looked at her mom, "Why you big momma?"

"Cause I'm gonna have a baby." Kee kept watching her mom's shirt move.

"When?"

"In about 4 months."

"But why are you big? Aunt Phoebe said you were this big when you had us too..."

"Cause the baby is getting bigger."

"It's just one baby?"

Piper nodded "Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah sweetie, I'm sure."

Kody nodded a little, "What if its more than one?"

"Then Daddy's got some explaining to do..." Kee said.

Piper laughed a little "How come?"

Kee shrugged, "It just fit there." Piper laughed a little. Kody put her head back on Kee and watched TV. Kee put her head against Kody and kept looking at her mom's stomach.

There was a knock on the door, "MOMMY DOOR!" Kody yelled. Piper nodded and got up and went to the door. Adam was standing there.

Piper looked at him and smiled "Hi."

Adam waved some, "Hi Mrs. Wyatt..."

"How are ya?"

Adam nodded, "Good." Piper moved out of his way, so he could come in. Adam went inside and stood by the door.

"You can sit down." Piper said. Adam nodded and went and sat down.

Kee saw Adam and smiled some "Hi."

Adam smiled, "Hey... wanna come play...?"

Kee looked at Kody "You wanna come with us?"

Kody shook her head some, "No."

Kee looked at him "Can we play here?"

Adam nodded, "I'll have to tell my mom."

Kody looked at Kee, "You can go... Momma's not gonna let me get hurt..." She moved and put her head on Piper's stomach. Piper rubbed her back.

Kee looked at Kody "...You sure?"

Kody nodded, "Promise."

"If you want me to come back, you'll tell me?"

Kody nodded, "Yup..." Kee nodded a little and looked at Piper.

Piper smiled, "It's okay... you can go." Kee nodded and went to play.

Kody kept her head on Piper, "Momma? What's been wrong with her?"

Piper looked at her "What do you mean?"

"She's never been like that before... she could never wait to be away from me..."

Piper kept rubbing her back "Because she thought she was gonna lose you when the accident happened."

"But wouldn't she been happy?"

"You're her sister. She loves you, even if she doesn't act like it all the time."

"Oh..." Piper kissed her head. Kody moved and got more comfortable. She hadn't been outside, or anywhere really, to play since before the accident. She just stays inside. Piper kept rubbing her back.

Kee looked over at Adam "What ya wanna play?"

Adam shrugged some "Don't matter..."

"I don't care."

"I don't either..."

"Me and Kody always play house."

Adam nodded, "Kay..." Adam looked at her, "I'm not kissing you..."

"I didn't say you had to."

"I'm just saying. We could see if Jake wants to play too?"

Kee nodded. "Kay."

Adam nodded and went and asked and came back, "He said no cause you're not the girl for him..."

Kee laughed some "Okay.

"I think he liked your sister."

"I think she likes him too."

"How come?"

"She blushes when he comes around."

Adam laughed a little, "That's funny."

"Why…?"

Adam shrugged some, "I dunno... it's not a bad thing..."

"I know it's not." Adam just nodded some. "Why…? Who do you like...?"

"Wha...?" She caught him off guard, "Who do you like?"

"I asked you first."

"You tell me and I'll tell you."

"No, I asked you first."

_(A/N: So to clarify something for the next chapter, I changed my mind and Adam and Jake are going to be step brothers, and Jake's mom Tori is Adam's step mom.)_


	10. Grounded and a Mother Daughter Chat

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHARMED OR IT'S CHARACTERS

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHARMED OR IT'S CHARACTERS. I JUST OWN KEE, KODY, ADAM, AND JAKE.

"I like you..."

Kee blushed some "Yeah?"

Adam nodded, "Yeah..." Kee blushed some more. Adam smiled a little and kissed her cheek.

Kee smiled "I like you too."

Adam smiled, "Yeah?"

Kee nodded "Yeah."

Adam smiled more, "Yay." Kee giggled some and kissed his cheek too. Adam laughed a little and blushed.

Kee smiled "What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay." Adam smiled some more. Kee smiled more too.

Adam shuffled his feet some, "So..."

Kee looked at him "Huh?" Adam shrugged some. Kee just smiled a little.

"You excited about your mom having a new baby?"

Kee nodded some "Yeah."

"That's cool."

Kee nodded "Yeah, it is."

"Kody happy?"

"I think so."

"That's cool..."

Kee nodded "I think it's a boy."

"How come?"

"I heard momma and daddy talking about it."

"Oh..."

Kee nodded "Yeah."

"Little sneak."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, I was hungry and went to get some food and heard them talking in the kitchen."

"Uh huh..." Jake came out and looked at them and then sat on the swings.

"No I'm not."

"Okay."

Kee looked over at Jake You can come over here with us."

Jake shook his head some, "I don't want too..."

Kee looked at him "How come?"

"Cause I don't wanna... your guys aren't really my friends anyway."

Kee frowned some and looked down "Sorry."

"It's okay..." He swung some. Kee frowned more and got up and waved at Adam some and started home.

Adam frowned a little and looked at Jake, "Faggot." Jake looked at Adam about to cry. "Well you deserve it..." He went over and punched him in the Jaw, "Grow up whine baby." Jake started crying and went inside.

A few minutes later, Adam's mom came out "What's going on?"

Adam looked at her, "Nothing..."

"What'd you hit him for?"

"Cause he was being a baby and made Kee feel bad and she went home..."

"He's been lonely without Kody."

"Well he knows where she lives..."

"Yeah, but she hasn't came out of the house in a really long time."

"So... Mrs. Wyatt would let him go inside to play with her..."

"Just go tell him you're sorry."

"No..."

"Yes."

"No..."

"Adam Gregory, right now." Adam groaned and went inside and instead of saying sorry he hit Jake again. His mom came in after him, and pulled him away from Jake "You're grounded young man."

"But mom...!"

"No buts about it." Adam hit Jake again and ran to his room. She shook her head and went and picked him up "You okay?"

Jake nodded some, "Yeah..."

Tori kissed his head some "Want me to put some ice on your eye?"

"No..."

Tori kissed his head again "Okay." Jake got down and went to his room and lay down. Tori sighed some and went back into the kitchen. Jake just lay in bed.

Kee got home and went upstairs to her room. Kody was asleep with her head on her mom's belly. Kee looked over at them and went upstairs. Piper saw her, "Hey... c'mere..." Kee stood there a minute and then went over by her mom. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't mean to be mean to him."

"Who sweetie?" She put her arms around her.

"Jake." She started crying.

"Shhh... Don't cry... it's okay..."

Kee held onto her mom "He said I wasn't really his friend. I didn't mean to not play with him."

"It's okay. You and Kod aren't going to have all the same friends... Adam's not her friend..."

"I still feel bad."

"I know you do. But it's okay I promise." Kee wiped her face off and still held onto Piper. Piper kissed her head, "It's fine sweetie."

"You sure...?"

Piper nodded, "Yup." Kee nodded some. "You guys are kids, one minute you'll be fighting and the next it's like nothing ever happened... so there's no reason to be upset." Kee nodded some more. Piper kissed her head again.


End file.
